Patients with systemic lupus erythematosis (SLE) have accelerated atherosclerosis. The objective of this proposal is to test the hypothesis that immune complexes which have fixed complement in the vasculature of SLE patients with or without the antiphospholipin antibody diminish cholestrol 27-hydroxylase expression. This may promote the development of premature atherosclerosis seen in these patients. The core lab was utilized for BAL and oligonucleotide synthesis.